


Tainted

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [30]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fratt - Freeform, Kastledevil, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Polyamory, Red Castle, Smut, romantic, weekend getway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "You're tough. But I'll break you."<br/>Frank takes Matt and Karen (and Max) to a weekend getaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be Fratt. But I never wrote them before, so I used Karen as a buffer. Forgive me.

When Frank said he had a surprise, she had no idea it would be something like this. 

Yes. An empty drug lord’s mansion in Long Island usually was something she would not consider a good surprise, at all. Much less a place she would voluntarily walk into. However, she had been very stressed. Very tired, very busy, so she packed a bag on Friday and left to spend three days holed up in a mansion with her two favorite guys. Plus Max. 

“I still don’t know about this”, Matt said from the passenger seat when they turned a lane that would take them up the small hill, where the house was. 

“Can you please, just for a moment, trust that I know what I’m doing?” Frank asked behind the wheel. “Just once, in your life, can you do that for me? Or is that too difficult?”

Matt took in a deep breath and sighed dramatically. 

“Are you sure about this?”

“Red. I told you a million times. I’m sure. The guy is dead. Ok? And I didn’t even kill him, this time.”

“You were going to”, Matt said and Karen looked out the window, sitting there on the back seat, waiting for them to finish arguing. It was very beautiful here. Sure was secluded. 

“But I didn’t. I studied him, found out about this secret palace of a safe house, and yeah, I was gonna off him, but the gang got there first. So now the bad guy is dead, nobody knows this place was his, so you can take that stick off your ass and just relax for one goddam weekend, how about that?”

“I think it’s a great idea”, Karen offered. 

“Thank you, ma’am. Red?”

When e was met with silence, Frank reached a hand to poke his cheek. Matt slapped it away and he let out a laugh. 

“Fine.”

“Thank you.”

When Frank parked the car, Karen walked out, holding onto Max’s leash, and took Matt’s hand. 

Opening the door with the key, Frank walked in first to punch in the alarm code, and she pulled Matt by the hand. 

“Holy shit”, she said, looking at the biggest “beach house” she had ever seen in her life. 

“Do you like it?” Frank asked, coming to stand in front of her, lifting her face to his with both hands, kissing her lips while she tried to look around. 

“Yeah”, she said against his mouth. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yours for the weekend”, he whispered and turned to Matt. “And you can wipe that frown off your face”. He took his face and placed a slightly more violent kiss that he offered Karen on him before letting go. “I’m trying to do a nice thing here.”

“Ow, don’t bite me”, Matt said, and Karen felt he was just grasping at things to complain, now. 

“You love it when I bite you. Come on, let’s get settled.”

He lead them to the master bedroom first, where Karen almost sighed in happiness when she saw the big king size bed. 

“Not that I don’t like sleeping close to you”, she said, sitting on the edge. “But a bit of space is nice, too.”

Frank took her hand and walked her to the door she assumed was the en suit bathroom, and oh, Lord in heaven. 

Marble, strategic lightening, mirrors, a huge shower and a very spacious bathtub, she felt her legs weaken. 

“I think I’ll spend the whole weekend here.”

And she certainly started that way. After they explored the house a bit, saw the pool, the kitchen, movie room, all the big rooms an extravagant house like that should have, and after Frank found out about the two dogs that “guarded” the place - they immediately jumped on him, eager to play -, she went back to ‘their’ bedroom and started running a bath, feeling like a kid, experimenting with all these scented oils and salts. 

Frank had led Matt to his other surprise: a gym. She would roll her eyes, but they seemed to enjoy punching stuff - including each other, go figure - so she let them be and went relax in the big ass bath tub. 

Her hair up, neck settled against a small folded towel, foamy, scented water around her, Karen closed her eyes and breathed. 

But it was a bit hard to relax when she could hear them throwing each other around like that downstairs. 

Opening her eyes, she turned her head and looked at the white marble of the shower space. They would stain everything with blood, she just knew it. Pity.

Straightening her head again, Karen closed her eyes and focused on herself. 

.:.

The first fifteen minutes involved a lot of coaxing. 

Matt was stubborn by nature, and a Catholic. So that could make it a challenge to sway him from his set of opinions. 

“It's a pretty nice space, Red”, Frank said, taking his shoes off. 

“I don't doubt it.”

“Right there to you right it's one of those sand bags you like. A good one, too. Looks untouched to me, why don't you break it in?”

Matt stood there, hands on his hips, in the middle of the home gym the deceased drug lord rarely used, by the pristine state of it. 

“You know”, he started, making Frank look at him. “Last time I broke into a criminal’s mansion, it didn't go too well.”

“That's because you were a kid. And kind of stupid. I know what I'm doing, and I'm not lying to you.”

Walking to him, Frank saw him take a steadying breath and try to relax a bit. He reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up.

“C’mon. Let's go a few rounds”, he said, stripping Matt off his shirt. “You'll feel better once you throw some punches at me.”

That earned him a side smile.

“You might be right.”

Frank ran his hand on the newly uncovered chest, feeling the warmth and smoothness of his skin, in spite of all the scars he collected.

“Just trying to make you relax a bit, Red”, he said, poking his tongue out when Matt angled his face to his. 

They stood like there for a few seconds, kissing as if they would start something, but then Matt pushed him away roughly, turning around and entering the small home boxing ring he was pretty sure had never been used since installed.

“Come on, then.”

Frank smiled and followed him. 

They circled each other for a while, and Matt tried to distract him, telling him a story or two about how his father taught him this and that. They threw punches at each other’s hands, to warm up, and then Matt threw one on his chin, which he dodged. 

“Good reflexes.”

“C’mon. Who you’re talking to.”

He threw another, and another. The third caught him on the ear. Frank caught his arm and made to swing at him with his other hand. But, being the ninja trained boy that he was, Matt, supporting his foot on one of the corners of the rink, flipped over Frank’s head and kicked him in the chest when he turned around. 

“You know, you were right”, he smirked, the bastard. “I am feeling better, thank you.”

Another hour and Frank’s left eyebrow was bleeding. Matt’s most recent stitches were ripped (Claire was going to kill both of them) and he was bleeding behind his ear. 

“Ok”, Matt said while Frank breathed out after a well landed kick on his side. “Karen hates it when we bleed too much, so I think we’re good.”

“You think we’re good, really?”

Breathing in, Frank lifted his head and pushed his foot against the small of Matt’s back. Sure, he was fast, fast enough to see it coming and turn around, trying to block the kick, but so was Frank. Maybe not as fast, but enough to land it in his stomach anyway, making him fall backwards into the ropes enclosing the ring, arms open. He stepped to him and closed a hand around his throat, sticking one of his legs between Matt’s, his other hand holding him in place.

Like this, he was slightly taller, so Matt had to raise his face to accept the kiss Frank landed on him, very slow, controlled, his fingers feeling the pulse on his throat. 

“How's the house looking now?” He asked, watching his hands close around the ring ropes. 

“It's still a drug dealer’s house”, Matt breathed under him, bringing one of his own hands to fist around the material of the shirt Frank still had on. 

Frank let out an amused sound, running his tongue along Matt’s one more time before speaking. 

“You’re tough, aren't you Red? But I'll break you.” He dipped his head further, deepening the kiss for a second before breaking it again. “I have before, haven’t I?”

It’s funny. He can’t see, Matt, but Frank so enjoys the way his eyes will turn up before he closed them while he dips his hand inside his sweatpants, the other hand still tight around his throat, feeling the moan that comes out when he grips him. 

He did that for a second. Maybe two. Let him enjoy himself for a few moments before he pulled him away from the ropes to the center of the ring, pulling on his ankle with his own foot, making Matt stumble. 

“Not funny.”

“A little bit funny. Come on.”

For maybe about a minute, they kept a leveled fight. Frank delivered and Matt blocked it. Matt advanced and Frank caught his moves. 

And then he went full ninja for a second, his foot met Frank’s cheek and he was on the floor, seeing some stars. 

But then Matt was sitting on top of him, his hand twisted around his shirt, pulling on it, his mouth on his ear, breathing what felt like liquid fire into it before sliding down to his jaw, where he pressed his teeth before continuing down to his neck. Frank’s hip bucked up on their own while his hand rose to close around Matt’s hair. 

“I’d say there’s some debate on who’s breaking whom in a regular basis”. He was not trying to remove his shirt, just moving it around, the most of it tight in his hand, covering and uncovering skin as his mouth went. “We could talk about it, if you’d like.”

Frank wasn’t really used to be quiet. He was usually the one moving, the one commanding. “Manhandling”, Karen would say, for how much he posed her and moved her like he wanted. But Matt had a way of paralyzing him without even using strength. He could easily get away from under him, they both knew it, but that hand in his shirt, the other undoing the tie of the strings keeping his sweatpants up, mouth roaming around his abdomen, that was very effective in keeping him in place. 

Suddenly, Matt’s mouth was back in his and he was pulling Frank up, making him sit, that hand right on the target inside his pants, breathing a little labored. He was more generous than Frank had been so far.

Frank rolled his hips up a little and Matt, good boy Matt, complied with his silent request with a little more grip, a little more speed, just a tad more pressure, his own hips moving, legs still around Frank, both of them sitting there on the ring, sweating, bleeding, panting. 

He moved his head in to catch a harder kiss, having had his fill of the teasing. His teeth pressed on a good chunk of Red’s lower lip, which made him back away. 

“I told you not to bite me.”

“And I told you I was going to break you.”

“How's that working out for you?”

The hand holding his shirt loosened up and lifted it, and Frank lifted his arms so Matt could pull it off him. Then he was being pushed back down, Red going with him, mouths barely touching, his busy hand still moving and Frank had to close his eyes when his head touched the floor again and Matt’s face was going down, mouth and tongue resuming their path down his neck. 

He wanted to tell him to stop his teasing, to just hurry up already, but he knew Red was waiting for that. So he would keep his mouth shut and-

He let out a loud groan, surprised when suddenly, there it was. That smart mouth, around him, just the way he liked it, not too fast, not too slow,  _ just right _ , shit, just right. His hand went to Matt’s hair, to maybe offer him a caress, but his fingers closed around the short strands with some force, his eyes snapping open when he felt teeth. 

"Fuck! Red, what-”

“Serves you right. Shut up”, he commanded, hand quickly stroking him once before resuming his oral punishment. 

Frank was breathing hard, Matt’s hand was roaming his chest, his own were tight around his hair when he felt he was about to lose it. 

And, if he felt it, of course Matt did, too. He lifted his head and came back up, trailing kisses up his chest while Frank groaned and let go of his hair to keep from forcing him back down.

“Sometimes I fucking hate these bullshit heightened senses of yours, lemme tell you.”

“That's what you get”, he said, nibbling on his ear, sliding the length of his body against him, forearms on the floor by Frank’s head, supporting him up. “For bringing us to a fucking crime house.”

“It's a  _ safe house _ ”, he breathed out. “You jackass.”

Matt caught his mouth in his and kissed him for a while before Frank got a hold of him and flipped them around. 

“You should know better than start with this fucking teasing, Red”, he said against his mouth, starting some friction against him and, for a satisfying moment, he saw that expression that told him Matt was enjoying himself maybe a little too much, all that control slipping away. “You know what they call me.”

Matt chuckled through his excitement.

“ _ The Punisher _ .”

“That's right”, he said, increasing the pressure of his own hips on his. “I'd think a smart fucker like yourself would know what that means.”

He felt Matt’s hips move along with his and caught his mouth in a kiss again, harder, this time, moving with a bit more gusto against him, feeling one of his legs rise while his own settled between Red’s.

  
“Well, Punisher”, he said, voice a bit strained, hand dipping under his sweatpants again to squeeze the flesh of his ass. “You should take your punishing upstairs, because you’re not fucking me without lube.”

Frank paused. 

“You forgot to bring it”, Matt assumed. 

“Shit.”

“I thought you were supposed to be making me like this place”, he said, hands on Frank’s face, those fingertips reading him while his hips still thrusted up under him. 

Frank took a second to think, and, right now, there were two options: they could finish each other off with hands and mouths, but, honestly, Frank wasn’t really in the mood for that. 

“Where’s Karen?” he asked and Red sighed, tuning in, listening. 

“Still in the tub. She’s snoozing.” 

Frank allowed himself a few more seconds of dry humping before  rolling off and getting up. 

“Let’s wake her up.” 

Once they reached the master bedroom, Frank was taking his moniker rather seriously. The bathroom door was closed, so he pushed Matt with some force against it, noisily, pinning him there with his body, rolling his hips against his back, hands roaming and pressing. 

“Stop manhandling me!” Matt said, laughter in his voice, reaching behind him to secure Frank’s mouth on the back of his neck. 

“That ass of yours, I swear.”

Suddenly, Matt braced his hands on the door frame and tensed a bit, as if creating a barrier between Frank and the door. After a few seconds, he heard it opening from within and Karen was there, wet from neck to toe, her hair up, holding a towel, closing the door behind herself, and Frank pressed on Matt again, both their bodies pinning her there.

Matt angled his head a bit to kiss her and Frank moved behind him, pulling on the towel she held against her body, taking it from her, leaving her naked there. 

“Dirty boys”, she said when Matt went for her neck, reaching one of her hands to his neck, the other one on Frank’s face. She touched the blood on his eyebrow and looked at her own hand, stained with red, and then wiped it against his side. “I got your love bottle”, she whispered and Frank bit his lower lip, pressing his hip into Matt’s ass, both their sweatpants numbing the sensation, but Red laughed on her neck. 

“Go get it”, Frank asked, voice hoarse, and Karen slid away from them. Frank watched as she pranced around naked to where her bag was, dripping scented water on the floor, unzipping it and reaching for the lube he had forgotten to pack. Her eyes found his when she walked back towards them and she gave him that smile, dangerous half smile. 

When she reached them again, Frank pulled her between himself and Matt, who turned around to face him and press his own chest against her back. Supporting herself up with just one leg, the other rising up around his to better feel him, she kissed him for a while, moving against them, getting their sweat and blood all over herself before breaking their kiss, putting the bottle in his hand and turning her head to kiss Matt again before she slipped away, opening the bathroom door. 

“Inside. Don’t get blood on the bed.”

Matt let himself be guided to the sink, in front of the shower, while Karen stepped into the tub again to wash all the grime away, eyes fixed on them. When they reached the marble counter, Frank flipped Matt around again, not letting go of his mouth. 

“Pants off, now”, he said, and Matt worked to get his sweatpants off, plus Frank’s own. 

Hands slippery, he braced one of them on Red’s hip, the other around his neck, bringing his face to his, catching his mouth again while he slipped in, biting on lower lip when Matt let out a moan, louder than he had expected. He let go of his mouth for now, letting him brace his hands on the counter and the wall by his side, and Frank moved, and Matt moved with him, and as good as it felt, it wasn’t very punishing at all. 

So, looking at the mirror in front of them, he watched as he breathed, eyes closed, moving his hips slowly against Frank’s, adjusting. Turning his face, he caught sight of Karen on the tub and winked at her when their eyes met. She bit her lower lip, smiling, and spread soapy foam around herself. 

Frank raised a hand and closed it around Matt’s short hair, tilting his face up, touching his mouth to his ear, kissing once before reaching his other hand to his stomach, feeling his muscles tense under his palm. He thrusted up harder, once, and the strangled, loud moan, along with Red’s hand closing over his own on his stomach got a smirk out of Frank, who moved again, one more time, pulling Matt against him, breathing hard, both of them. 

The head on his shoulder was almost a surrender and he let go of Matt’s hair, bracing against the counter in front of them to get better impulse, he allowed himself a bit more force, a little more speed, grunting against his skin, tongue on neck, left hand wandering, hips unforgiving, and he was already halfway there, and Matt felt it, arched against him, reached behind him to keep him close, moved along, and Frank groaned, held on to him, heard his moans, his own, heard Karen get up agin, felt her hand on his back, let his face be pulled to hers, let himself be kissed, let go. 

“Fuck”, he breathed, a bit hard, slipping away, but not stepping away. 

Frank was riding a nice wave of pleasured aftershock, but Matt was still flying very high, not there yet. So he pulled Karen in front of him, lifted her until she was sitting on the counter, settled between her legs quickly and sunk home. 

Swallowing, trying to keep his breathing under control, Frank stepped to stand beside them, hip on the counter, and reached for one of Karen’s leg, securing it around Matt’s hip, his own mouth going for her face, the other hand on her hair, down her back, feeling them move, feeling Matt give back the fast pace he had given him, but still fluid, still coaxing Karen along, and Frank’s mouth went from one’s cheek to another.

“Come on, Red.”

Matt’s mouth lifted from Karen’s and caught his, he moved his hips hard and Karen moaned, Frank’s tongue slid against his and Matt pulled his face away from his moving sharply once, twice, a few more times before he bowed his head, pulling Karen to him, resting his forehead against her collarbone, breathing labored and skin slick. 

“Oh my God”, Karen breathed out while Frank helped her down from the counter, practically boneless on his hands. “How many showers will I have to take tonight?”

Sure enough, there were a few streaks of red on her, from the blood they both still had on them. 

The three of them moved lazily while washing away under the warm spray of water, and Karen sat between them on the bed a few minutes later, cleaning up his open wounds after redoing Matt’s stitches, who was on his side, facing him, thumb lazily caressing Karen’s hip, waiting for her to finish so they could go downstairs and eat something. 

“Now”, she said, softly, placing a butterfly bandage over his eye. “If you could just not make each other bleed while we’re here, that’d be swell.”

They both moved to place a kiss on any part of her they could reach. They knew how she disliked to patch them up, even if she was getting pretty damn good at it, by now. 

“You got it, ma’am.”  

With an affectionate hand on his face, she got up to put the kit away, and Frank looked at Red, lying there, spotting something interesting on his shoulder. 

Moving to take a better look, he made him move his head, running a finger over the very clear bite mark blossoming there. 

“That actually hurt a little bit”, Matt smiled at him. 

“You loved it”, he dipped his head to collect one more kiss before getting up, pulling him by the hand so they could go eat. 

He was starving. 


End file.
